Embodiments of the present invention are directed to systems, apparatuses and methods for the processing of payment transactions, and more specifically, to a system and associated apparatus and method for processing a transaction that includes synchronizing transaction data stored in a device having a contactless element with transaction data maintained by an Issuer. The present invention is further directed to systems, apparatuses, and methods for using a contactless element such as an integrated circuit chip embedded in a wireless mobile device to enable payment transactions.
Consumer payment devices are used by millions of people worldwide to facilitate various types of commercial transactions. In a typical transaction involving the purchase of a product or service at a merchant location, the payment device is presented at a point of sale terminal (“POS terminal”) located at a merchant's place of business. The POS terminal may be a card reader or similar device that is capable of accessing data stored on the payment device, where this data may include identification or authentication data, for example. Data read from the payment device is provided to the merchant's transaction processing system and then to the Acquirer, which is typically a bank or other institution that manages the merchant's account. The data provided to the Acquirer may then be provided to a payment processing network that is in communication with data processors that process the transaction data to determine if the transaction should be authorized by the network, and assist in the clearance and account settlement functions for the transaction. The authorization decision and clearance and settlement portions of the transaction may also involve communication and/or data transfer between the payment processing network and the bank or institution that issued the payment device to the consumer (the Issuer).
Although a consumer payment device may be a credit card or debit card, it may also take the form of a “smart” card or chip. A smart card is generally defined as a pocket-sized card (or other portable payment device) that is embedded with a microprocessor and one or more memory chips, or is embedded with one or more memory chips with non-programmable logic. The microprocessor type card typically can implement certain data processing functions, such as to add, delete, or otherwise manipulate information stored in a memory location on the card. In contrast, the memory chip type card (for example, a prepaid phone card) can typically only act as a file to hold data that is manipulated by a card reading device to perform a pre-defined operation, such as debiting a charge from a pre-established balance stored in the memory. Smart cards, unlike magnetic stripe cards (such as standard credit cards), can implement a variety of functions and contain a variety of types of information on the card. Therefore, in some applications they may not require access to remote databases for the purpose of user authentication or record keeping at the time of a transaction. A smart chip is a semiconductor device that is capable of performing most, if not all, of the functions of a smart card, but may be embedded in another device.
Smart cards or chips come in two general varieties; the contact type and the contactless type. A contact type smart card or chip is one that includes a physical element (e.g., a magnetic stripe) that enables access to the data and functional capabilities of the card, typically via some form of terminal or card reader. A contactless smart card or chip is a device that incorporates a means of communicating with the card reader or point of sale terminal without the need for direct physical contact. Thus, such devices may effectively be “swiped” (i.e., waved or otherwise presented in a manner that results in enabling communication between the contactless element and a reader or terminal) by passing them close to a card reader or terminal. Contactless cards or chips typically communicate with a card reader or terminal using RF (radio-frequency) technology, wherein proximity to the reader or terminal enables data transfer between the card or chip and the reader or terminal. Contactless cards have found uses in banking and other applications, where they have the advantage of not requiring removal from a user's wallet or pocket in order to participate in a transaction. A contactless card or chip may be embedded in, or otherwise incorporated into, a mobile device such as a mobile phone or personal digital assistant (PDA). Further, because of the growing interest in such cards, standards have been developed that govern the operation and interfaces for contactless smart cards, such as the ISO 14443 standard.
In a typical payment transaction, data is sent from a point of sale terminal to the Issuer to authenticate a consumer and obtain authorization for the transaction. As part of the authentication or authorization processes, the data may be accessed or processed by other elements of the transaction processing system (e.g., the merchant's Acquirer or a payment processor that is part of a payment processing network). Note that in some cases, authorization for the transaction may be obtained without connecting to the Issuer; this may be permitted by Issuer configured risk management parameters that have been set on the consumer's payment application or payment device. If the proposed transaction is authorized, then the consumer may provide other information to the merchant as part of completing the transaction. The Issuer or data processor may also send data back to the consumer. Such data may include an update to records of the transactions for which the payment device has been used, or to a current balance of an account associated with the device.
In the case of a transaction that uses a contactless element, a reader or point of sale terminal is typically only in communication with the contactless element for a short period of time (e.g., the amount of time needed for the element to be recognized by the reader and to provide data needed to initiate or conduct a portion of the transaction). This means that an Issuer or other party wishing to provide transaction related data to a consumer's payment device may be unable to effectively communicate with the consumer using the reader or point of sale terminal. This can create problems for a consumer who wishes to use the payment device for a later transaction, as the balance of a prepaid card or balance of a credit card or debit card account may be incorrect and affect the consumer's ability to obtain authorization for the later transaction. It may also cause a consumer wishing to access their account information to mistakenly think that they have either more or less funds available to them than they actually do.
What is desired is a system, apparatus and method for enabling transaction data stored on a payment device that utilizes a contactless smart chip to be updated without the contactless smart chip needing to communicate with a reader or point of sale terminal, and which overcomes the noted disadvantages of current approaches. Embodiments of the invention address these problems and other problems individually and collectively.